


[Podfic] Зачем это все...

by MaryBrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBrook/pseuds/MaryBrook
Summary: "Шерлок, пообещай, что выдержишь... Что будешь жить..."





	[Podfic] Зачем это все...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Зачем это все...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405753) by Катть. 



> Аудиоверсия фанфика "Зачем все это..." автора Катть.

[Ссылка для скачивания](http://www.mediafire.com/file/egabimbiy5im7fg/%D0%97%D0%B0%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BC+%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%B5+%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BE....mp3)

[Оригинальная работа](https://ficbook.net/readfic/326045)


End file.
